Pengorbanan
by Misseleus Femyni
Summary: Ch 2 update! End! Semuanya kulakukan demi cintanya, aku tidak mau kehilangan dirinya, dialah mentariku! Tetapi kuharap dia mengerti setiap pengorbananku untuknya, bahkan aku rela mati demi cintanya seumur hidup kepadaku. TWOSHOT/THREESHOT!. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pengorbanan**

**Story by Angelzvr**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary:**

**Semuanya kulakukan demi cintanya, aku tidak mau kehilangan dirinya, dialah mentariku! Tetapi kuharap dia mengerti setiap pengorbananku untuknya, bahkan aku rela mati demi cintanya seumur hidup kepadaku.**

**Character: Naruto U. Hinata H. Sasuke U**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort, Supranatural, Tragedy.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**AUTHOR REALLY THANK'S IF YOU LEAVE A REVIEW AFTER READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata pov**

Bagiku aku sangat beruntung bisa memilikinya, dia adalah kapten basket disekolahku, setiap perempuan pasti memujanya, tetapi hanya 1 orang yang beruntung bisa menjadi pacarnya, yaitu aku.

Setiap hari aku menyemangatinya setiap berlatih dan bertanding, aku pernah bertanya, baginya apa itu basket? Dan jawabannya, basket adalah hidupku. Jadi aku sangat menghargai kecintaannya pada permainan bola besar tersebut, dan kuharap besar cintanya juga sama dengan cintanya kepadaku. Tidak ada yang mencemooh hubungan kami, bahkan menurut para penggemarnya kami adalah pasangan serasi, jadi aku sangat lega bisa mengumbar kemesraan dihadapan umum.

Setiap temanku berpesan untuk hati-hati menjaganya, ya aku juga mengerti kenapa demikian, tetapi aku juga tidak mau mengekang hidupnya yang hanya boleh bersamaku, lagipula aku percaya padanya, waktu itu ia menyatakan cintanya kepadaku dengan sangat bersungguh-sungguh seolah-olah ia sangat membutuhkanku dihidupnya.

**End Hinata pov**

Hinata menatap kagum sosok yang tengah asik mengoper bola ditengah lapangan itu. Dengan gerakkannya yang lincah, tubuh atletisnya yang sedang dibanjiri keringat, apalagi saat itu ia hanya memakai baju basket tanpa lengan, semua wanita bersorak kepadanya. Rasanya ia ingin membentak siapapun yang berani menyemangati kekasihnya, tetapi segera ia tahan, sebab kebanyakan wanita itu adalah kakak kelasnya.

Akhirnya babak kedua selesai, KHS kembali menang sebagai juara, ini semua berkat kegigihan Naruto dan bentuk kekompakan timnya. Naruto segera menghampiri gadis yang selalu mencuri perhatiaannya dipinggir lapangan. Sangat mudah mengenalinya memang, dengan rambut indigo nya yang panjang dan jarang dimiliki orang-orang tentunya. Naruto memeluk tubuh gadis itu, tidak peduli keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya menempel diseragam si gadis. Yang ia inginkan saat ini mempersembahkan kemenangan ini bagi Hinata.

Hinata merasa nyaman dalam pelukan lengan kekar Naruto, ia tidak peduli dengan bau keringat nya yang terus mengucur, serta tatapan aneh dari para penggemarnya, ia bangga bisa memiliknya bahkan sangat bangga! Tak lama akhirnya pelukan itu terlepas dan hanya senyuman dikeduanya yang terus mengembang.

"Aishiteru Naruto-kun". Hanya kalimat itu yang ingin ia terus ungkapkan, rasanya ini seperti mimpi rasa cintanya terbalaskan.

"Aishiteru yo Hinata-chan". Senyum Hinata bertambah lebar mendengarnya, rona merah kembali muncul dipipinya.

"Engh, nanti Naruto-kun mau mengantarkanku pulang tidak?". Hinata memainkan jari telunjuknya didepan dada, dan sukses membuat Naruto gemas melihatnya.

"Tentu saja, kita kan sudah berpacaran". Wajah Hinata semakin memerah mendengarnya.

"Ohiya Hinata-chan, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada temanku". Naruto segera menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata, membawanya kedalam salah satu ruangan tempat istirahat para anggota basket. Nafas Hinata tidak beraturan ketika harus mengikuti langkah panjang Naruto. Ditempat itu dapat Hinata lihat ada seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan tampang datar menatapnya, tetapi dapat Hinata rasakan aura hitam yang menguar dari diri pria itu. Entah apa yang membuat Hinata takut, hingga memilih untuk bersembunyi dibalik punggung kokoh Naruto.

"Hehehe kau kenapa? Namanya Sasuke Uchiha, dia temanku, mungkin kau tidak mengenalinya, ia tertinggal satu tahun, karena ia sempat pindah keluar negeri". Hinata tetap terdiam, sambil mengintip sosok itu yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Setelah mengobrol dengannya, dia itu orang yang baik". Bisik Naruto pada Hinata, akhirnya Hinata berani keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan balik menatap laki-laki itu.

"Hi-Hinata Hyuuga, sa-salam kenal". Hinata membungkukan badannya dengan kaku, memang seperti itulah dirinya jika berhadapan dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal.

"Hn". Hanya gumaman yang keluar dari bibirnya. Hinata sedikit mengadah agar bisa melihat ekspresi pria itu, dan tetap saja hanya tatapan datarnya seolah tidak ada apapun dihadapannya, tidak ada sapaan, ataupun balas memperkenalkan diri. Suasana canggung meliputi keduanya. Naruto yang menyadarinya segera tertawa garing untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Sstt, Teme, perkenalkan dirimu!". Naruto sedikit berbisik pada Sasuke, tetapi suaranya masih bisa cukup terdengar di telinga Hinata

"Hn, Sasuke Uchiha". Singkat, padat dan jelas, seolah tidak ada kalimat pelengkap didalam kamus kehidupannya. Naruto sedikit melotot dengan sifat Sasuke yang dingin, dan hanya dibalaskan tatapan 'tidak peduli' darinya. Akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, sepertinya tidak ada percakapan lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan.

"Hehehe, sudah yah Teme! Aku mau mengantarkan Hinata-chan pulang dulu, jaa~". Segera ia tarik dengan lembut tangan Hinata agar ikut keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Huh, Teme memang seperti itu, terlalu irit bicara, tetapi sebenarnya dia itu baik kok". Naruto masih menggenggam tangan gadis itu, membawanya untuk segera keluar dari area sekolah.

"Semua orang yang tersangkut dengan Naruto-kun pasti jadi baik". Entah apa yang ia ucapkan, tetapi hanya dibalas tatapan bingung dari Naruto.

"Hah? Kenapa?". Hinata menatap sapphire yang terus menbuatnya terhipnotis, mencoba menggambarkan seperti apa diri Naruto.

"Naruto-kun seperti matahari, yang selalu menyinari dunia". Hinata kembali menunduk, menahan rona merah yang menjalar diwajahnya, menurutnya, kata-katanya seperti sebuah gombalan.

"Ya jika itu menurutmu, tetapi menurutku, aku percaya semua yang ada didunia ini tidak ada yang jahat". Hati Naruto memang benar-benar baik.

"Mudah-mudahan pertandingan besok akan berjalan dengan baik". Kata Hinata, kini mereka mulai memasuk daerah proyek, jalan pintas terdekat menuju rumah Hinata.

"Ya setidaknya tidak ada lagi latihan intesif!".

"Aku pasti akan datang mendukung!". Kata Hinata dengan bersemangat.

"Apa..? Kalau begitu aku harus menang dong!". Ya orangnya memang ceria, seceria matahari, hanya berdekatan dengannya sudah membuat perasaan Hinata hangat. Percakapan mereka berlanjut dengan banyak canda dan tawa hingga membuat mereka lupa bahaya yang akan menghadang mereka jika tidak berhati-hati.

_'Kami-sama semoga kebahagiaan ini akan berlangsung selamanya... Kau pasti akan mengabulkannya kan?'._

_._

_._

_._

**Bruuuukkk!**

"..."

"..."

Mustahil, ini semua bohongankan?!Mata Hinata terpaku, tidak percaya apa yang sedang ia lihat sekarang. Ia berharap apa yang dilihatnya hanyalah sebuah mimpi, segera ia cubit lenganya. Sakit. Itulah yang ia rasakan berarti ini bukanlah mimpi. Naruto Uzumaki, pria yang selalu ia cintai dan rasa cintanya terbalaskan kemarin, baru saja tertiban batu besar. Darah keluar dari tubuh yang tidak berdaya itu, Hinata menutup mulutnya, rasanya ia ingin marah kepada Kami-sama yang tidak mengabulkan doanya. Nafasnya tercekat, baru saja ia bahagia bisa memiliknya dan sekarang...

_'Tolong Kami-sama aku rela melakukan apapun demi dirinya! Tolong hidupkan kembali Naruto Namikaze!' ._ Air mata deras mengucur dari matanya, disaat-saat seperti ini justru dia tidak bisa menolong kekasih yang sangat ia cintai.

"Siapapun tolong! Tolong bantu aku, aku rela melakukan apapun demi nyawanya!". Teriak Hinata dengan frustasi, mataharinya telah hilang, apa yang bisa ia lakukan tanpa mataharinya?!

"Kau rela melakukan apapun demi nyawanya?". Terdengar sebuah suara, Hinata berusaha mencari wujud suara itu, tetapi tetap saja hanya ia tidak menemukan sosok apapun disekitar situ, tempat ini memang selalu sepi, jarang orang berlalu larang, karena disini adalah tempat sebuah proyek bangunan yang tidak kunjung selesai.

"...". Tidak ada jawaban dari bibirnya ia terlalu terkejut untuk membalasnya.

"Bahkan nyawamu sekalipun?".

_'Ya, aku rela melakukannya, tolong hidupkan ia kembali siapapun kau ini' _Batin Hinata bergejolak, rasanya ia ingin mengatakan hal itu, tetapi rasanya lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkannya.

"...".

"Baiklah akan kukabulkan".

_'Maksudnya? Aku akan menukar nyawaku dengannya?!'._

"...". Tubuh Hinata melemas, pandangannya mengabur.

**Bruk!**

Dan akhirnya tubuh mungilnya ikut terjatuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bercanda *pisss yakali author tega bikin endingnya kaya gitu:v*plak**

**Yaudah lanjut~**

**.**

Tubuh Hinata tersadar, kali ini ia terbangun disebuah ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Apa?! Ruang tunggu rumah sakit?! Bukankah tadi ia berada di area proyek?! Nafas Hinata kembali tercekat mengingatnya, ya kali ini ia ingat. Naruto Uzumaki, bukankah ia sudah me-meninggal?! Segera ia edarkan pandangannya, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan yang bisa temukan hanya kedua orangtua kekasihnya sedang berbicara dengan seorang dokter. Kepala Hinata pusing, entah dia tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi sampai ia bisa tersadar ditempat ini.

Hinata menajamkan pendengarannya agar bisa mendengar percakapan ketiga orang itu.

"Dokter, jadi Naruto-chan masih hidup?!". Tanya Kushina dengan khawatir, beberapa saat yang lalu ia dikabari putra tunggalnya tertimpa batu dari gedung proyek setengah jadi. Lalu dengan paksa ia suruh Minato untuk mengehentikkan pekerjaannya sejenak untuk segera datang kerumah sakit yang telah merawat anaknya.

"Ya, keadannnya baik-baik saja, hanya kaki kirinya yang patah, dan menurutku kakinya tidak akan bisa sembuh seumur hidupnya". Kata dokter itu dengan tenangnya. Hinata yang mendengarnya sedikit tersentak.

_'Pa-patah? Padahal jelas-jelas tadi kulihat kepala serta badan Naruto hancur tertimpa batu dan sama sekali tidak mengenai kakinya... apa ini karena suara waktu itu...?'. _Hati Hinata terus tidak tenang, segera ia tatap tubuhnya. Masih sempurna, berarti ia tidak kehilangan apapun termasuk nyawanyakan? Lalu apa maksud dari suara itu tentang mengorbankan nyawanya?!

"Bagaimana dengan kepalanya? Ia tidak terkena gegar otakkan...?". Tanya Minato dengan khawatir, biar bagaimanapun kecintaan anak tunggalnya kepada dunia basket, tetap saja ia calon penerus perusahaannya nanti.

"Tidak, memang ini seperti keajaiban, padahal kalau dilihat kondisinya saat itu, sangat kecil kemungkinan ia bisa hidup kembali". Dokter itu menatap arloji yang melekat dipergelangan tangannya.

"Maaf, tuan Namikaze, sepertinya saya harus memeriksa pasien saya yang lain, jadi saya mohon undur diri". Dokter itu segera memberikan tanda hormatnya dan berlalu untuk menjalankan tugasnya kembali.

Hinata masih terdiam diri, kejadiannya ini masih membuat syok, serta tanda tanya yang terus bermunculan dikepalanya. Ia berniat untuk menghampiri kedua orangtua Naruto, tetapi ia masih mencoba menenangkan dirinya dulu, tunggu sampai kedua orangtua Naruto yang menghampirinya duluan.

"Hinata-chan sedaritadi disini?". Tanya Kushina pada pacar anaknya itu, dapat Kushina lihat wajah Hinata masih terkejut dengan kejadian yang dialaminya.

"Ya, apa benar Naruto-kun masih hidup?". Kata Hinata dengan lirih, ia menatap Kushina dengan tatapan kosong.

"Naruto-chan masih hidup, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir". Kushina mendudukan dirinya disamping gadis itu.

"Naruto-kun...". Kata Hinata dengan lirih.

"Hinata-chan mau menemuinya? Dia sudah sadar sedari tadi kok". Kushina tersenyum hangat, ia mengerti dengan keadaan Hinata saat ini. Hinata mengangguk dan segera beranjak dari duduknya, lalu menggerakkan kakinya kedepan pintu besar berwarna putih itu. Hinata meneguk salivanya, berharap saat ia membuka pintu dirinya bisa melihat tawa riang Naruto.

Pintu kokoh itu terbuka perlahan, lalu dapat Hinata lihat tubuh Naruto sedang terbaring lemah diatas empuknya tempat tidur rumah sakit. Kaki kiri Naruto digantungkan diatas tempat tidur itu. Rasanya Hinata ingin menangis bahagia, setidaknya ia bisa melihat Naruto sedang tertidur tenang dan bisa terbangun lagi. Ia dekatkan dirinya perlahan, mengelus dengan lembut rambut jabrik pirang itu.

Perlahan, lautan sapphire itu terbuka dengan sempurna, pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah Hinata yang sayu ada dihadapannya. Wajah Hinata memerah ketika menyadari Naruto sudah terbangun, segera ia jauhkan kembali tubuhnya. Baru beberapa jam, Hinata sudah rindu dengan sapphire itu, ia takut tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.

"Ternyata sang tuan puteri yang membangunkanku". Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah.

"Syukurlah...". Gumam Hinata, tak terasa butiran bening itu terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya, ia bahagia bahkan sangat bahagia melihat sambutan kekasihnya yang terbangun kembali.

"Kenapa menangis? Apa aku menyakitimu?". Hinata menggeleng, dan menghapuskan jejak-jejak airmata yang mengalir dipipi mulusnya.

"Aku bahagia, kau masih hidup Naruto-kun".

"Maksudmu apa? Memang kau pikir aku akan mati? Jangan bicara sembarangan deh". Hinata menepis segala pikiran negatif dari otaknya, segera ia berpikir optimis bahwa kami-sama yang telah menolongnya.

"...".

"Aku jadi tidak bisa ikut bertanding". Kata Naruto dengan lesu, senyum yang tadinya terkembang diwajahnya berubah menjadi wajah yang muram penuh dengan beban.

"Nanti kalau sudah sembuh, Naruto-kun kan bisa ikut lagi kan?". Ia sedikit berbohong, padahal ia sudah tahu kaki Naruto tidak akan pernah bisa sembuh kembali.

"Aku rasa timku tidak akan hebat jika tanpa diriku..".

"Ah kalau soal itu pasti tidak masalah, Naruto-kun dalam sekejap pasti bisa beraksi lagi sebagai pemain utama!".

"Tak semudah itu tahu!". Naruto membentak Hinata, entah apa yang membuatnya memilih bertindak seperti itu, mungkin keoptimisan Hinatalah yang membuatnya semakin terbebani.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa jangan bicara seenaknya! Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku selama ini saat bermain basket?! Latihan apa saja yang kujalani selama ini?!". Hinata meneguk salivanya, tak menyangka Naruto akan seperti ini. Ia tahu bagaimana kecintaan Naruto dalam dunia basket, serta perjuangan latihannya hingga bisa menjadi sehebat ini, pasti berat meninggalkan basket untuk seumur hidupnya.

"Go-gomen...". Hanya sepatah kata itu yang mampu ia ucapkan, ia tidak mau Naruto marah dan tiba-tiba meminta putus darinya, ia tidak akan terima, lebih baik ia segera meminta maaf saja.

"Pulang!". Naruto menunduk, sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Lebih baik Hinata menurut dan segera mengambil tas sekolahnya.

"Gomen". Kembali Hinata ucapkan ketika hendak berniat meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Padahal aku tak berniat menyinggungmu". Hinata menatap pria yang masih menundukkan kepalanya diatas tempat tidur itu, lalu ia tutup kembali pintu ruangan itu.

**.**

**.**

▼▲▼**Pengorbanan▲▼▲**

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan harinya...**

Sepanjang hari wajah Hinata terus murung dan pucat, memikirkan mimpi sang kekasih yang harus hilang gara-gara insiden itu. Hinata menatap tidak bersemangat pada penjelasan guru yang ada dihadapannya, semua materinya tidak ada yang masuk secuil pun keotaknya. Yang ia pikirkan hanya Naruto, Naruto dan Naruto!

"Hyuuga-san jika kau tidak enak badan silahkan ke ruang kesehatan". Kata Guru dengan rokok yang menyangkut dibibirnya walaupun sedang mengajar sekalipun. Hinata mengangguk dan segera berjalan lemah keluar kelas. Akhirnya ia sampai pada ruang kesehatan yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari kelasnya.

Hinata mendudukan tubuh lemahnya diatas kasur empuk itu. Wajahnya terus saja memancarkan tatapan kosong. Dirinya tidak bergerak sama sekali, dia hanya melamun memikirkan keadaan Naruto dirumah sakit saat ini. Baginya ia tidak berguna, tidak bisa membantu apa-apa saat kekasihnya sedang kesulitan saat ini, ia hanya bisa datang kesekolah.

"Bukankah kau sudah cukup membantu 'dia' kan?". Kata suara itu, seakan bisa membaca pikiran Hinata.

Hinata tersentak ia ingat betul suara ini, suara yang muncul waktu itu!

"Apa dengan menolong nyawanya masih kurang,hn?".

"eh..?". Akhirnya wujud suara itu muncul, ya ia ingat wajah itu, wajah yang selalu memandangnya dengan tatapan datar!

"Padahal... Memindahkan cedera yang ada dikepala ke kaki saja suatu pekerjaan yang berat".

"K-kau...". Hinata menatap onxy kelam itu, seakan bisa membuatnya terhipnotis, terhanyut dalam ucapannya.

"Aku... Yang memenuhi keinganmu waktu itu...".

"...". Dia bercanda kan? Padahal waktu itu Hinata lihat sendiri tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya ditempat kecelakan itu, jadi tidak mungkin suara itu adalah dirinya?! Atau mungkin benar juga?

"Kalau nyawanya ditolong... Kau bilang akan melakukan apa sajakan?". Tubuh pria itu mendekat, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, Hinata segera memundurkan badannya, tetapi semakin Hinata mundur, pria itu akan ikut mendekat. Akhirnya tubuh Hinata sudah terpojokkan ditembok, tangan Sasuke segera memegang dagunya.

"Kau...".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC~**

**A/N:**

**Disini gak ada lemon kok^^**

**Okey tanpa banyak bacot dan ungkapan isi hati(?) langsung saja isi kotak review yang ada dibawah ini⇩**

**.**

**.**

**.Salam hangat,**

**(=^.^=)**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pengorbanan**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by AngelzVr **

**Warn: typo(s), author newbie, gaje, dll.**

**Genre: Romence, Hurt/comfort, Supranatural, Tragedy. **

**Don't like don't read!**

**AUTHOR REALLY THANK'S IF YOU LEAVE A REVIEW AFTER READING. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata hanya menunduk, menatap leher pria itu, ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Sedang Sasuke hanya diam saja, menghembuskan nafasnya tepat diatas poni gadis itu, tangannya tetap mencengkram dagu Hinata, tidak ada pergerakan yang ia lakukan. Jika ada yang melihat, mungkin akan terjadi salah paham diantara mereka.

"Ka...kaki... Tolong sembuhkan kakinya!". Kata Hinata dengan nada lirih.

"...".

"To..tolong, nanti kalau bisa tertolong, aku akan melakukan apa saja! Jadi tolong Naruto-kun, sembuhkan kakinya!". Jarak mereka mulai menjauh, Sasuke melepaskan pegangan jarinya didagu Hinata.

"Kasihan, dikepalamu hanya ada soal pacarmu". Kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"...".

"Sebagai gantinya, apakah kau mau mengorbankan kakimu?".

"A-apa?!". Mengorbankan kakinya? Maksudnya seperti pertukaran?

"Untuk mengubah takdir... Dibutuhkan pengorbanan...".

_'Glek'_

"Kamu mau?".

_'Glek'._ Hinata kembali meneguk salivanya, apakah ia mampu hidup tanpa sebelah kakinya?

**BRUK!**

"Hah?!". Hinata memekik kaget, merasakan sakit luar biasa yang menjalar dikaki kirinya. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak betapa sakit rasanya, dan sekarang, kerongkongannya terasa kering, ia tidak mampu berkata apa-apa! Sedangkan Sasuke? Hinata menatap sekelilingnya, ruang kesehatan yang lumayan besar ini tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya. Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin, Sasuke pergi dan menghilang begitu saja! Pasti ada alasan yang logis tentang hal ini!

"Naruto... Ini sakit sekali..". Hinata menitikan air matanya.

"Aku harap kau mengerti pengorbananku...". Kata Hinata dengan lirih.

"Tolong, kakiku sakit sekali!". Hinata mencoba berteriak semampunya, berharap ada yang mendengar lirihan dirinya.

.

.

"Ini keajaiban! Terus terang, saya pikir tak akan pernah bisa sembuh". Kata dokter itu setelah memeriksa keadaan kaki Naruto, hasil pemeriksaannya cukup mencengangkan, kaki Naruto kembali seperti semula, atau lebih tepatnya patah kakinya sembuh!

"Aduuh dok, kalau sampai tidak sembuh saya bisa mati... Tidak bisa main basket sama saja neraka!". Kata Naruto sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya. Baginya dokter itu terlalu berlebihan, setelah kemarin Kaa-san serta Tousannya mengungkapkan bahwa patah kakinya tidak bisa sembuh sambil menangis, hah yang benar saja? Buktinya sekarang kakinya sudah dinyatakan sembuh total!

'klik'

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, dan menampakkan wajah Hinata, Hinata sengaja tidak menampakkan kakinya terlebih dahulu, takut membuat Naruto khawatir.

"Hinata? Lihat! Besok aku bisa main basket!". Naruto menyibakkan selimut rumah sakitnya, agar bisa menampakkan kaki kirinya yang sudah bisa digerakkan.

"Hei! Jangan terlalu senang dulu!". Kata dokter itu ketika melihat Naruto yang sudah menggerak-gerakkan kakinya .

Pintu terbuka sempurna, dan menampakkan diri Hinata.

"Hinata?!". Alangkah kagetnya Naruto melihat keadaan Hinata. Ia datang menggunakan alat bantu tongkat, serta kaki kirinya yang diperban sampai lutut.

"Syukurlah...". Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Kamu kenapa?". Tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir.

"Ooh ini, aku terjatuh dari tangga". Ya sangat berbohong.

"Kamu tak apa kan...?".

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa! Oh ya ngomong-ngomong bisa main basket ya?". Hinata sedikit mengalihkan pembicaraannya, sebelum kebohongannya bertambah banyak.

"Iya..". Jawaban yang singkat, tapi pikiran Naruto terus melayang-layang tentang kondisi Hinata saat ini.

_Lebih baik begini... Asalkan senyum Naruto kembali..._

_._

_._

"Eh kau tak lihat kakinya?". Sekelompok gadis yang sedang berkumpul langsung membicarakan Hinata yang datang melewati mereka. Hinata memang sudah tahu dirinyalah yang menjadi bahan omongan mereka.

"Ya betul! Seperti ada yang aneh!".

"Eh anak itu kan mengalami patah tulang yang sama dengan Naruto-kun!".

"Dia sakit, tapi Naruto-kun langsung sembuh!".

"Seperti berkorban menggantikan dia ya?".

"Menyedihkan sekali, ya?".

"Iya...".

Hinata tidak menghiraukan segala omongan orang-orang yang ada disepanjang lorong itu. ia tetap tidak acuh, meneruskan langkah pincangnya yang dibantu tongkat kearah ruang olahraga, untuk melihat Naruto sedang berlatih basket.

_Biarpun kakiku sudah tidak bisa dipakai untuk berlari.. Itu lebih baik daripada tidak bisa melihat sosok Naruto berlari lagi... Jauh lebih baik..._

Hinata membuka pintu ruangan itu, dan langsung disambut bisikan-bisikan teman-teman Naruto yang tidak suka dengan kehadirannya, dan sepertinya memang benar.

"Hei Naruto, dia datang lagi lho!". Pemuda berambut coklat itu mencoba memberitahukan keberadaan Hinata pada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mendengus, lama-lama ia jadi merasa terganggu kalau Hinata terus mengawasinya.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja".

"Eh? tapi? Bukankah dia itu pacarmu?". Kiba hanya melongo, memang sih Naruto sering curhat kepadanya, kalau Hinata lama-lama menjadi membosankan, apakah itu karena keadaan fisiknya yang sekarang?

Akhirnya Naruto menghampiri Hinata, tidak ada wajah senang atau bahagia sama sekali, hanya wajah datarnya saja. Sedangkan Hinata seperti sudah mendapatkan firasat buruk, namun ia segera menutupinya dengan tersenyum manis.

"Tolong.. Jangan menonton latihanku lagi". Naruto menghindari kontak mata dengan Hinata, ia tidak berani jika melihat perempuan bersedih.

"Eh? Tapi... Kan kita tak bisa pulang bersama sampai waktu pertandingan...". Kata Hinata dengan lirih dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Untuk sementara kita tidak usah bertemu dulu".

"...". Hinata mencoba menahan airmatanya.

"Kenapa? Apa aku...-".

"Matamu itu.. Seperti menempel terus... Hentikan itu.. Soalnya aku jadi merasa terganggu". Apa maksudnya? Memangnya salah apa Hinata?!

"Aku sebenarnya menginginkan hubungan yang ceria... Rasanya sakarang ini suram... Kita bubar saja". Mata Hinata membulat sempurna, maksudnya, hubungan mereka berakhir begitu saja?! Lalu apa arti pengorbanan Hinata selama ini?! Dia yang meminta Naruto agar tetap hidup, dan dia jugalah yang telah menyelamatkan mimpi Naruto, dan sekarang apa balasannya? Apakah masih kurang pengorbanannya?.

"...". Tidak ada jawaban dari bibir Hinata, bibirnya terasa beku untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Kalau tidak ada yang mau kau katakan, aku pergi". Naruto pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian, dan diikuti oleh Kiba yang menatap iba pada Hinata. Tak terasa air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

_Kenapa Kami-sama?! Kenapa kau begitu tega padaku! Aku lelah, aku sungguh lelah, aku sudah melakukan apapun untuk hidupnya, aku melakukan apapun agar mimpinya bisa kembali tercapai, kenapa kau bekukan hatinya?! Tidakkah ia peka dengan keadaanku?! Aku telah berkorban untuknya...!_

Air mata terus membasahi wajahnya, ia tidak tahu apa salahnya pada Kami-sama yang selalu memberikan nasib buruk padanya. Hinata tidak berniat untuk meninggalkan ruang olahraga ini yang mulai sepi, karena jam pulang sudah lewat sedari tadi, merenungkan nasib adalah hal yang paling baik saat ini. Padahal yang Hinata inginkan hanyalah cintanya... Ya! Cinta Naruto yang seumur hidup kepada Hinata!

"Hn, kau menangis?". Ujar suara itu. Hinata tidak menolehkan sedikitpun kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang menyapanya, ia sudah tahu, itu suara Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kakimu sakit?". Tanyanya sekali lagi. Hinata segera bangkit dari duduknya, mendekati pria itu dengan langkah tertatih.

"Hiks.. Aku siap mati, apapun penggantinya boleh diambil, aku menginginkan hatinya...!". Kata Hinaya dengan lirih ini permintaan ketiganya pada Sasuke. Airmata terus mengucur turun dari matanya.

"Aku ingin membuat hatinya terpaku padaku". Ya bisa dibilang ini permintaan paling gila yang pernah keluar dari bibir Hinata, walaupun nyawanya yang dipertarukan , ia tidak peduli, asalkan itu bisa membuat Naruto jatuh cinta seumur hidup kepadanya.

Sasuke hanya diam, dia seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kemarilah". Hinata menurut dan mendekati pria itu. Tiba-tiba, entah sihir apa yang digunakan Sasuke, ketika dirinya hanya tertinggal satu langkah untuk mendekati Sasuke, ruangan itu berubah menjadi... Mungkin tempat upacara. Ditempat mereka berdiri, dilantai itu tercetak seperti gambar bintang serta beberapa tulisan yang tidak Hinata ketahui itu bahasa apa. Tempat itu gelap dan tidak ada cahaya sedikitpun.

"Pengorbanannya adalah hatimu". Sasuke menggambarkan sebuah tanda bintang didahi Hinata menggunakan sebuah benda cair yang baunya cukup menyengat, dan sangat Hinata yakini itu adalah darah...?

_Aku pernah melihatnya difilm atau lainnya... Ini adalah suatu upacara... Ya upacara iblis! _

"Buka sedikit bajumu". Kata Sasuke dengan nada datar. Sementara itu Hinata hanya menurut saja, seperti dirinya terhipnotis. Perlahan Hinata membuka seragam kemejanya dan akhirnya sebagian bahu Hinata terekspos, tetapi tidak membuat Sasuke tergoda, wajahnya terlihat serius membacakan mantra. Tiba-tiba Hinata sedikit merasakan sakit dibahunya, lalu ia mencoba melirik kebahunya lewat ekor matanya. Ya, sebuah tanda hitam! Bentuknya memang aneh, seperti sebuah tanda perjanjian mungkin?

"Apakah, ada yang berubah dari diriku?". Hinata membetulkan letak seragamnya dan kembali mengancingkannya.

"Mempersembahkan nyawa pada iblis artinya membuang ketulusan hati kepada tuhan... Manusia secara tidak sadar memiliki ketulusan hati terhadap Tuhan".

"...".

"Jika hendaknya mengingkari, rasa takut akan datang mengganggu, Namun sebaliknya, apabila rasa itu dibuang tidak ada sesuatu pun yang tidak dapat dilakukan.". Sejujurmya Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang Sasuke ucapkan, apalagi itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Sasuke ucapkan.

"Maaf aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?". Dan suasana itu kembali seperti semula, ya lapangan basket itu telah kembali.

"Hn".

"Sebenarnya kau itu... Apa?". Hinata sedikit ragu untuk menanyakan siapa itu Sasuke, sebab dirinya selalu bisa mengabulkan keinginannya.

"Pengikut dewa iblis". Sasuke kembali menghilang entah kemana, setelah mengucapkan sepatah kata tadi.

Besok Hinata berencana untuk menguji cinta Naruto, apakah benar pengorbanannya kali ini akan berhasil?

.

.

Hinata terdiam sejenak didepan pintu berwarna coklat itu. Ruangan itu, adalah ruangan istirahat para pemain basket, dan sangat Hinata yakini Naruto pasti ada didalam. Dan tanpa mengetuk, Hinata langsung membuka pintu itu dan benar saja, ia melihat Naruto sedang berdiam diri dan menatap pemandangan yang ada diluar jendela.

"Hinata?". Akhirnya Naruto tersadar dengan kehdiran Hinata.

"Kemarin, maaf ya".

"...".

"Aku tak akan lagi mengganggu latihanmu, tapi aku boleh datang ke pertandingan untuk memberikan dukungan?". Hinata menunduk, berharap perjanjian itu berhasil.

"Tentu!". Kata Naruto dengan riangnya

"Hubungan kita bisa ceria seperti dulu lagi kan?". Tanya Hinata dengan riang.

"Oh iya, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, semestinya aku bisa maafkan kalau wajahmu sedikit muram, Mudah-mudahan tongkat penyangga itu pun dapat cepat dilepas ya? Tongkat itu tidak cocok untukmu". Hinata menatap tidak percaya pada Naruto, perkataannya seperti sudah membuat Hinata kembali jatuh cinta padanya.

"Dokter juga suka berlebihan sih, patah tulang itu tak masalah! Aku saja bisa sembuh tanpa menggunakan tongkat, dan kamu juga harus bisa sembuh!".

_Keceriannya, yang tak punya kepekaan... Orang seperti inilah yang kuanggap memliki kehangatan_

**Greekk**

Hinata segera melirikkan kerah lain, rupanya Sasuke yang sedang menggeser bangkunya. Hinata mengamati gerak-gerik pria itu. Dan akhirnya Sasuke membungkuk agar bisa membetulkan sepatunya. Ya Hinata melihatnya... Ketika Sasuke membungkuk, Hinata melihat bekas hitam yang sama dipunggungnya... Simbol perjanjian dengan iblis, apakah dia juga mengalami hal yang menyedihkan seperti Hinata? Kepedihan yang sampai membuat ingin mati...

"Kamu lihat apa sih?". Naruto sedari tadi merasa sperti tidak diperhatikan.

"Tidak, oh, ya pertandingan nanti kamu harus menang ya!". Hinata memberikan senyum manisnya.

"Ya! Percayakan padaku!". Naruto ikut membalasnya dengan senyum penuh keceriaan.

_Tapi, Hatimu sudah menjadi milikku... Seumur hidup, maka sukailah aku_

_._

_. _

Hinata berjalan ditengah kegelapan malam, entah apa yang membuatnya memilih untuk berjalan-jalan dimalam hari. Hinata menghirup udara segar dimalam hari, belum lagi matanya disuguhi pemandangan indah dari kota Konoha dimalam hari.

_Aneh, dulu segala sesuatu membuatku takut... Dimarahi orang tua... Dibenci teman... Diputus Naruto-kun malam kelam seperti ini, mana pernah aku berani jalan sendiri ... Tapi... Kini aku tidak takut apapun... Indahnya malam ini..._

**Ssssshhh**

Tubuh Sasuke kembali muncul dihadapan Hinata. Hinata tidak kaget ataupun takut, rasa takutnya seperti hilang begitu saja.

"Sedang apa kau?". Tanya pria itu dengan nada datar.

"Melihat keimdahan malam". Hinata tidak menatap pria itu, ia terlalu kagum dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan dihadapannya.

"Kalau begitu, lihatlah sampai puas". Sasuke sedikit tersenyum.

"Kau tahu? Aku seperti tidak merasa takut pada apapun".

"Karena kau sudah memepersembahkan hatimu pada iblis dan membuang rasa takut pada Tuhan". Jadi begitu? Berarti dia ini termasuk pengikut iblis?

.

.

"Kok lama yah?". Acara pertandingan basket akan mulai 5 menit lagi, tetapi Hinata belum juga datang, padahal dia kan sudah berjanji.

"Hei Naruto! Kau sedang apa! Sebentar lagi mulai nih!". Teriak salah satu rekan setimnya yang sudah bersiap-siap mengatur strategi dan saling menerka-nerka kemampuan lawan.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar".

**Tuk Tuk Tuk**

Suara derap langkah kaki sudah mulai terdengar dari luar ruang olahraga, Naruto optimis bahwa itu Hinata. Dan benar saja Hinata datang bersama Sasuke, mereka saling merangkul mesra, mungkin orang yang melihatnya akan menyangka mereka itu adalah sepasang kekasih. Mata Naruto masih terpaku pada kedua sosok itu, hati Naruto terasa hancur berkeping-keping. Apalagi ia melihat senyuman yang terukir dibibir Sasuke, padahal dia orang yang sangat jarang mengumbar senyuman.

"Aku datang untuk memberikan dukungan". Kata Hinata sambil tetap merangkul mesra bahu Sasuke.

"Eh?". Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang ada dihadapannya

"Seperti yang Naruto-kun bilang, ternyata setelah mengobrol orangnya memang baik". Ucap Hinata tanpa dosa. Sementara Naruto masih terpaku, dia tidak begerak sama sekali, apakah ini yang dinamakan balas dendam?

Akhirnya pertandingan akan dimulai, Naruto segera berlari kearah teman-temannya. Sepanjang pertandingan Naruto terus tidak fokus, sesekali ia melirik kearah Sasuke dan Hinata, sehingga bola yang ada di tangannya selalu berhasil direbut oleh pihak lawan. Bahkan KHS sendiri terlihat seperti tidak berdaya. Para suporter hanya diam saja, walaupun tetap memberi semangat, namun teriakkannya tidak seperti biasa, semangatnya mungkin telah hilang karena skornya tertinggal jauh dan tidak ada harapan lagi.

.

.

Hasil babak pertama memang mencengangkan, KHS untuk pertama kalinya mengalami kekalahan, entah apa yang membuat tim itu menjadi lemah, mungkin saja ini karena pengaruh sakit hati sang kapten?

Naruto duduk termenung dibangku luar taman, tempat itu cukup sepi untuk menyendiri. Naruto frustasi, hasil pertandingan yang jelek, serta melihat kekasihnya sedang bermesraan dengan temannya.

"Masa sih baru babak pertama pertandingan saja sudah kalah? Padahal kaki kamu sudah sembuh". Kata Hinata yang baru mendekati sang kekasih yang terlihat murung.

"Itu kan salah kamu!". Teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Aku?". Tanya Hinata tetap tanpa dosa.

"Jangan berpura-pura!". Naruto mulai geram dengan sikap Hinata.

"Kamu mau bilang kalau kamu terganggu sampai-sampai tak bisa menang pertandingan? Payah! Kemana perginya Naruto yang biasa?". Kata Hinata nada dingin, tidak ada ketakutan lagi didalam dirinya.

"Kamu... Sengaja ya?! Supaya aku kalah... Iya kan?!".

"Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu kamu baru saja memutuskan aku".

"...".

"Hanya karena aku datang memeberi dukungan bersama cowok lain... Perasaanmu jadi tak stabil... Aku mengira...". Hinata terdiam sejenak, untuk melihat ekspresi Naruto. Yah wajahnya penuh dengan ketakutan.

"Jadi kau sangat menyukaiku lebih dari basket kan?".

"...".

"Kenapa?". Hinata tersenyum manis, bahkan sangat manis, sampai-sampai Naruto semakin ketakutan melihatnya.

"Hentikkan!".

**Bruk!**

Tanpa sadar Naruto mendorong Hinata. Hatinya terasa aneh saat Hinata mengucapkan itu. Ia merasa ketakutan, sangat ketakutan. Tubuh Hinaya terjatuh, begitu juga dengan tongkat yang menyanggah tubuhnya. Hinaya tidak menangis ataupun ketakutan, justru ia semakin tersenyum.

"Ah". Naruto semakin khawatir, ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Hatinya ingin menyakitinya, tetapi hatinya yang lain menyuruhnya untuk semakin mencintai Hinata. Perasaan apa ini?!

"Naruto... Kamu bisa hidup berkat aku... Dan kamu yang bisa sembuh... Aku yang memintanya pada iblis..". Naruto hanya terdiam, tidak mungkin Hinata yang menyembuhkan kakinya... Tetapi itu mungkin bisa juga... Kaki Hinata sakit setelah kakinya sembuh...

"Kamu tak akan bisa mencintai orang lain... Maka kamu harus mencintaiku seumur hidup".

"Hentikkan...". Hati Naruto bergejolak aneh... Perkataan Hinata seperti menghipnotisnya.

"Kenyataannya sekarang lebih dari segalanya...".

"Tidak...". Naruto justru merasa merinding setiap kata yang Hinata ucapkan.

"Kamu sangat menyukaiku kan?". Hinata tersenyum, tetapi Naruto semakin takut, rasa takutnya tidak beralasan, dan juga rasa takutnya berkali-kali lipat dari biasa.

"Tidaaak!". Naruto mendekati Hinata yang masih terduduk dilantai dan mencengkram lehernya. Tindakannya memang diluar kendali. Naruto menguatkan cengkramannya.

Hinata tidak melawan ataupun berteriak, rasa takutnya telah hilang... Ia tidak takut lagi dengan Naruto.. Wajahnha terus saja tersenyum dan malah membuat Naruto semakin ingin membunuhnya.

Dan akhirnya Naruto melihat Hinata sudah tidak bernyawa. Seperti ada penyesalan didalam hatinya. Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya. Ada bekas lebam dileher Hinata. Naruto menatap tangannya, ia menyesali perbuatannya. Hinata... Sudah meninggal dunia...

.

_._

_Kamu juga terlihat begitu muram..._

_Meski begini... Kamu tetap mencintaiku selamanya..._

_._

**BREAKING NEWS**

**SEORANG SISWA SMA TEGA MEMBUNUH PACARANYA**

_Selasa, (31/1/20**) Pelaku yang berinisial NN (17) tega membunuh kekasihnya sendiri HH (16). NN sekarang sudah ditahan polisi setempat. NN merupakan seorang kapten tim basket dari salah satu SMA swasta di Konoha. Menurut penuturan pelaku kenapa ia membunuh HH, karena HH berselingkuh dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Kini pelaku dibawa ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa khusus penjahat. Berdasarkan pemeriksaan polisi, NN mengidap penyakit gangguan jiwa. Korban sekarang sudah dimakamkan di taman pemakaman Konoha. Para teman-teman Korban dan Pelaku menyayangkan kejadian tersebut, apalagi pelaku membunuh korban diarea sekolah._

_._

_._

"Hinata...". Naruto terus meringkuk dipinggiran kasurnya. Ia sangat mencintai gadis itu, tetapi terlambat... Ia sudah mati... Hati Naruto seakan tersiksa ia sangat merindukan Hinata, tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia menyesal sungguh-sungguh menyesal... Dia bisa gila hanya karena Hinata... Tetapi dia memang gila, polisi memvonisnya memiliki gangguan jiwa.

Naruto tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri, menertawai nasibnya yang gila hanya karena cinta. Tawanya semakin kencang, seperti dia sedang menonton acara komedi. Tapi disini tidak ada hal yang lucu. Hanya dirinya dan kasur rumah sakit jiwa.

"Hiks.. Hiks...". Kali ini Naruto benar-benar menangis. Ternyata dia memang benar-benar gila.

"Hikss... Hinata-chan!". Tangan Naruto seperti ingin menggapai-gapai sesuatu yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hinata-chan JANGAN PERGI!". Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya kelantai. Air mata masih mengalir di pipinya. Ia merasa kehilangan... Sesuatu dihatinya telah hilang... Naruto menjatuhkan gelas yang diatas meja. Gelas itu terpecah menjadi beberapa keping. Dan pecahannya yang tertajam segera ia ambil.

"Aku ingin menyusulmu Hinata...".

**SREKK**

Naruto menggoreskan pecahan kaca itu ke pergelangan tangannya. Sengaja ia tekan beling itu ketika mengenai kulitnya. Darah bercucuran banyak memenuhi lantai rumah sakit itu. Kepala Naruto mulai pusing... Sepertinya inilah detik-detik terakhir nafasnya akan berakhir.

**Bruk!**

Tubuh Naruto terjatuh bersimbah darah yang terus mengucur ditangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Akankah mereka bertemu diakhirat?

.

.

.

.

.

**End**

**A/N:**

**Maaf minna sad ending **

**Tadinya aku mau bikin happy ending, cuman kayanya terlalu mainstream **

**Saya Author newbie jadi mohon maaf kalau kata katanya masih berantakan**

**Silahkan isi kotak review yang ada dibawah ini⇩**

**Salam hangat,**

**(=^.^=)**


End file.
